icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Emily's life
Yes, I like doing things that everyone else does. So I am doing this as well. NOT ALL OF IT IS SAD BUT PARTS OF IT ARE. So the earliest I remember is Preschool I remember having a friend named Liam, he was my best friend in Preschool. We did everything together and in an assembly, he cried because he wanted to sit next to me. Right before Kindergarten, we moved. I hardly remember anything about Kindergarten except that my teacher never let me use the dollhouse. Summer passes, and first grade comes. First grade is quite uneventful, except for a girl that tried to befriend me but ended up injuring me. And a girl who couldn't tell a triangle from a rectangle. And I made one of my first best friends there, Audrey. Second grade....here's where things get more interesting. I make my next BFF in second grade, her name is Kiara. Kiara didn't seem to like Audrey, while Audrey didn't seem to have much of an opinion on Kiara. So every day during recess, I would switch between playing with Kiara and playing with Audrey every day. Kiara on Monday, Audrey on Tuesday, Kiara on Wednesday, etc. Near the end of the year, I botched that plan and played by myself, partially because I liked it better, partially because Audrey had a friend named Cassie who hated me for reasons I still don't know. In third grade I got transferred to another school. A Christian school. I made some new friends, but my most prominent friends were Brian, Michaela, and Maddie. And I made one new enemy, Elizabeth. Every day during indoor recess in the winter, Brian and I stole clear Legos from the other boys in the class. We always built stuff together. Then near the end of the year I made two new guy friends, Joshua and Justin. the three of us became a spy team, and we got paid with cheese off of the pizza they served for lunch every Friday. Fourth grade, another somewhat eventful year. I got transferred back into public school with Kiara and Audrey and everyone else. Webkinz and Tech Decks were really popular that year, and I had a lot of both. Kiara and I welcomed a new girl Kiara had bonded with in third grade into our group, Nicole, and the three of us became the Kinz Palz. We hung out together every day, until near the end of the year, Nicole made new friends and ditched us. This was also the year iCarly came out, and I watched the first two episodes at Kiara's house the night it premiered. Over the summer, I went to camp and made a new friend, Jenna. During open house, we found out we were in the same class for 5th grade, and we were extremely excited. Fifth grade was very eventful. I had a sleepover with Kiara, and she told she she'd take me to this fun place, but instead I ended up going grocery shopping with her family. Fed up with all the lies, I ended my friendship with Kiara right there in the aisle. Her parents took me home. I tried to mend things with her, but Kiara had made a new friend. I followed them around, and they harshly told me to stop stalking them. But the rest of fifth grade turned out okay. I had a nice teacher who really liked me. And I had my friends, Jenna, Justin, and Chris. Justin had a crush on me. I pretended not to know but it was really obvious. This is when I realized that maybe I truly didn't need Kiara. At the end of year, I joined the TDI community on youtube. Sixth grade was basically a moral lesson for me. Jenna, Justin, and Chris were all in different "teams" than me, so we never saw each other, leaving me to kind of fend for myself. So these popular girls, Laura and another girl also named Jenna, tried to befriend me. I bought it at first, and acted like they were truly my friends. But I also made a few enemies that year, and I am not proud of what I did. likeomgimfeelingguiltythinkingaboutitrightnowsoletsmoveonshallwe? Okay, so yeah. They hated me, and after what I did I kinda dont blame them anymore...guilttripagain. Well, there were some upsides to 6th grade. I made a new friend, a REAL friend, in English class, Courtney. Jenna and Laura didn't really seem to care about me at all, and it took me until the end of the year to realize who my real friends were...and it was NOT them. It was Courtney. Meanwhile, on youtube, I had made more friends who ended up hating me. It's okay, I don't need them. Sixth grade taught me how to tell a real friend from a fake friend. 7th grade...the year that completely changed my life....in a good way. I was transferred to another private Christian school very close to my house. I didn't want to be transferred at first, and I was sobbing the first day. But when we had to stand by our teachers, I noticed someone vaguely familiar. I couldn't make out who it was at first, but I knew I recognized his face somewhere. He came over to me and asked me if I had gone to the school I went to in third grade. I told him yes, and it immediately clicked. It was Brian. The boy I stole clear Legos with in third grade. But the rest of 7th grade completely changed me. I was a little bit of a bad-***in 3rd-6th grades, and I BECAME A TOTAL CHRISTIAN. I made another new friend, Gary. Me, Gary, and Brian were a friendship trio. An inseparable one. In the middle of the year, Kiara transferred to the school. But she's a lot better now. The summer before 8th grade, I joined the wiki chat. I don't think I can ever go back to my so-called "friends" on youtube. Although there are a few that I don't dislike. 8th grade was a pretty good experience. I had this friend who no one seemed to like, and he eventually resorted to homeschooling since his bullying experience was so bad. I was his only friend, so people started seeing me as the nice girl instead of the total bad-*** I used to be. I wasn't hated by anyone, so at least being friends with the boy nobody liked didn't ruin my reputation. If anything, that actually helped improve it. Kiara is a lot better now, we're not BFFs anymore but we're at least friends again. And who knows what the future will bring.... Category:Blog posts